Un Día Diferente
by AsukaxLockhart
Summary: UA: un día libre en la vida de Athrun Zala puede demostrar una nueva faceta suya nunca vista por los miembros de ZAFT


Bueno este es un Fic realizado por otra persona y yo, debido a que la página donde estaba cerro, quise ponerlo aquí en mi espacio de fan fiction. Es un poquito modificada de la original pero es lo mismo solo mejor corregido en los temas de ortografía, aquí va:

NOTAS DE LOS AUTORES:

--- Universo Alterno (debido a que nunca pasara esto en le real anime XD) ---

--- OOC por parte de los personajes ---

--- Parejas: casi nulo sobre Athrun Zala & Meer Campbell ---

--- Género: comedia ---

DISCLAIMER: Gundam Seed Destiny no me pertenece, "porque de lo contrario Athrun si tendría su Lacus propia, jajaja aunque sea falsa XD", sino a Mitsuo Fukuda.

One-Shot

ALGO DIFERENTE

En una mañana temprano un joven coordinador de nombre Athrun Zala, se levanta muy madrugador como todos los días para informarse de los acontecimientos del día, caminando por los pasillos observa que ve hablando tranquilos a Shinn Asuka y Lunamaría Hawke, después ve a Rey Za Burrel tocando el piano en otro lugar, siguiendo su camino entra al lugar donde esta su mobile suit, el JUSTICE GUNDAM, su vista queda reflejada en el por unos momento y luego se retira con una mirada bastante seria.

Firme y serio el joven, notando la tranquilidad del ambiente, decide volver a su habitación a descansar pero nota que alguien lo llama por su nombre, o más bien grita, extrañado aunque algo nervioso voltea a ver quien ha musitado su nombre y se encuentra con nada menos que:

--- ¡¡ATHRUN!! ¡¿A donde vas?! --- decía esto una jovencita enérgica de nombre oculto Meer Campbell.

--- este a ningún lado, solo me dirijo a mi habitación, que haces por aquí Mee... --- emitía con dificultad sus palabras con un deje de nervios, pero es interrumpido

--- bueno supe de tu día libre y pues vengo a sacarte de este lugar por lo menos por un día, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta --- emitió como una orden la pelirrosa.

--- ¡espera un momento...! --- trata de detener sus pasos mientras es jalado por ella --- ahora me veras así, pero es muy probable que más tarde tenga deberes de que ocuparme --- trataba de zafarse de la situación pero creo que hoy no era su día para ello ya que se acercaba con firmes pasos el presidente Gilbert Durandal, y al ver esta situación, bastante divertida para él, dice:

--- Athrun no veo porque no puedas acompañar hoy a nuestra famosa cantante, te lo mereces, no te preocupes por aquí Shinn y Rey se encargaran de todo --- proclamo sin ningún broche de arrepentimiento.

--- ¡Lo ves! Athrun vamos por la ciudad, te mostraré muchos lugares hermosos y podremos tomar algo, vamos --- sin más que una reverencia al presidente, la joven cantante agarra el brazo del joven coordinador desarmado sin oportunidad de objetar.

--- p...pero... --- una articulación quedada en el aire.

--- pero nada ¡vamos! --- contenta la ojiazul-lago sube a su limosina mientras continua aprisionando al ojiverde sin escapatoria para entrar rendido al mismo vehiculo que su acompañante y al lado de la misma. Continuando su trayectoria hacia el centro comercial, la joven trata de comenzar un dialogo, aunque más bien parecía un interrogatorio:

--- Athrun, cuéntame cuales son tus gustos, que te gusta comer, que ropa te gusta, cual es tu color favorito, cual es tu hobbie, que haces en tu tiempo libre, practicas algún deporte?????? --- (serviría mucho para un confesionario XD)

---... --- ignorando a su alrededor continua su vista por la ventanilla del vehiculo hasta que voltea y encuentra cerca a un par de ojos mirándolo muy cerca

--- ¡Athrun! --- emitía aquella persona que lo mira muy inquisidoramente

--- ¿¡Que haces!? --- volviendo a la realidad ante tal cercanía de cuerpos

--- no me estas prestando atención en nada, así quiero que me digas ¿en que piensas? --- esperando una decente respuesta

--- en nada, ¿me decías...? --- sin más que verse derrotada ante tal ignorancia

--- nada, olvídalo --- con un dije de desilusión

Así llegando al centro, bajan del vehículo y como siempre la joven cantante no puede soltar el brazo del piloto ZAFT

--- ¡mira esto Athrun! ¿Te gusta? --- volviendo con su toque enérgico, la joven apunta una vidriera donde se ve un hermoso vestido blanco de novia --- Athrun no es hermoso, me imaginas puesto ese vestido, como me quedara --- con dos estrellas que cubría sus pupilas voltea y --- ¿Athrun? --- no consigue divisar a su alrededor a la figura masculina que lo acompañaba, sino que lo hace marcando mas terreno alejado y lo ve al coordinador, este mirando una tienda de libros alejado de donde se encontraba la fémina de cabellera larga y lisa. Con amplia decepción tratando de ocultarla, aunque no hacía falta ya que el ojiverde ni se da cuenta de la presencia de ella y de su estado de ánimo.

--- Athrun, vamos --- agarra de nuevo el brazo del coordinador y continua su trayectoria

--- Athrun, dime ¿que es lo que te gusta? --- tratando de retomar su objetivo anterior, comenzar un dialogo con su amado acompañante

--- nunca he pensado en ello, mi vida siempre ha sido la milicia, así que solo he dedicado mi esfuerzo a ello --- sin ningún tono enérgico en sus palabras

--- esta bien, sigamos entonces --- resignada continúan su caminata por el centro comercial. Continuando su camino, los dos jóvenes juntos, mientras la pelirrosa observa los lugares tomada del brazo de Athrun, mientras que el mira derecho sin ninguna meta a la vista, se ve entre todos una tienda de ropa de última moda, en lo cual la joven cantante observa de manera muy alegre y divertida las variedades de ropas en tal vidriera puesta en venta

--- vamos a entrar ahí --- arrastrando al joven pero este por fin después de mucho la detiene:

--- Escucha, entra tú, yo buscaré algo para tomar y mientras tanto me sentare por aquí y te esperaré, ¿esta bien? --- rogando a Kami para no tener que entrar a ese lugar quería su acompañante femenina

--- Esta bien, vuelvo enseguida --- vencida la pelirrosa entra sola al local, desapareciendo de la vista del joven coordinador. Éste, por su lado, se dirigió a una banca cerca del lugar de separación, se dispuso a sentarse en él, o más tirarse de espaldas para soltar un enorme suspiro:

--- "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" --- en sus adentros, batallaba el hecho de no gritar y volverse loco por tremenda compañía que no lo dejaba en paz en todo el recorrido que hicieron. Haciendo un recorrido visual desde su posición, sus ojos se detiene en cierto lugar a lo que se dispone a colocarse de pie para luego (.... 15 minutos luego...) verlo entre sus manos un pequeño aunque no tan diminuto objeto que llamo la atención del ojiverde durante el transcurso de la espera de la joven Campbell. Acto siguiente se ve a la joven salir del local (para esto transcurrió una hora) con un par de bolsas de ropa que compro. Se ve en ella un semblante feliz por tal meta realizada hace momentos olvidando la indiferencia de su acompañante. Pero ese semblante tuvo que ser rápidamente arrebatado por dos hombres vestidos de negro, uno su representante y otro su escolta. El primero se le acerco y le dijo que debían volver para su próxima presentación en vivo dentro de LAS PLANTS.

--- esta bien, esperen un momento --- dicho esto dirige su mirada hacia donde esta el joven de cabellera corta azul --- Athrun perdóname pero debo irme, vamos déjame acercarte --- termino de hablar. Pero lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ver cambiaria su manera de ver al hombre que lo adoraba por su belleza física masculina. Se ve al joven Zala parándose de su lugar y encaminándose hasta donde esta la joven, y por consiguiente sube al auto sin despegar su mirada del objeto que lleva en manos, ignorando la mirada asombrada y extrañada de la señorita Campbell, quien queda anonadada por ello y después también sube al auto. En el camino mientras la joven chica observa sus ropajes comprados, intenta mostrárselo a Athrun pero sigue ocupado con el objeto, y la chica no puede aguantar más la curiosidad.

--- Athrun, ¿que es eso que tienes en tus manos? --- se inclina para poder verlo mejor y llega a la conclusión de que se trata de... ¿un videojuego...y de... na...naves?? --- "esto era lo que lo tenía ocupado" --- intentando mas acercamiento --- Athrun ¿podría ver eso un momento? --- ya sabía de que se trataba pero quería confirmarlo mejor.

--- ¡espera un momento!, terminare de pasar esto y te lo muestro --- sin quitar su vista de aquella consola

--- esta bien --- dijo extrañada. Mientras recorren el lugar, Meer se da cuenta que Athrun no ha soltado la consola desde que lo vio, y de tanto girar su propia mente ideando ideas de como es posible que a nuestro coordinador de ojos verdes, miembro honorable de ZAFT, le interesaban esas cosas, llegaron al cuartel principal

--- Athrun, ¡Athrun! ya llegamos ¿estas bien? --- la joven aun no caía de su asombro, la mente de su acompañante no estaba en este planeta aunque su cuerpo si.

--- si gracias Mee... bueno gracias Lacus me divertí --- sale del vehículo sin despegar la vista del juego, dejando a la joven cantante con más de un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

--- "¿se divirtió?" me...me alegro...bueno per...pero ¿puedes darme unos momentos esa consola? --- haciendo ademán para que se lo de.

--- Este...aun no lo he terminado todavía, otro día te lo muestro si?, adiós --- y sin más que decir se adentro en las instalaciones del cuartel.

--- A...di...os... --- totalmente desconcertada entra a su vehiculo, alejándose del lugar. Mientras tanto el coordinador entra a la base y continua su famoso juego de naves, en eso se acerca Meyrin y la saluda, pero ni caso alguno le hace:

--- Buenas tardes Athrun-san --- hace una reverencia teniendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

---...--- no dijo nada y continúa su trayectoria. Luego caminando se topa con Shinn y Lunamaria, pero esta ultima

--- Comandante ¿que tal su día?, de seguro la paso muy bien acompañado de la señorita Lacus, habrán ido a lugares muy costosos de seguro... --- nótese el sarcasmo en cada palabra dicha.

--- Eto... ¿Luna? --- Shinn la llama.

--- No me imagino los lugares, restaurantes, plazas que habrán recorrido solos los dos... --- cada vez aumenta su considerable molestia en cada frase lanzada.

--- ¡¡LUNA!! --- la zarandea para que reaccione.

--- ¡Pero qué quieres! me interrumpes, estoy hablando con el Comandante, ¿que no ves? --- mira alrededor y nota que el supuesto Comandante con quien supuestamente hablaba no esta.

--- Te quería decir que Athrun ya se fue a su habitación --- ¬¬

---...u.u --- con una gota detrás de su cabeza ---

Mientras siguiendo su camino, Athrun continúa su videojuego que no lo ha soltado en ningún momento desde que lo vio.

--- si...si...oh...n...si eso es...vamos, otro nivel más, ¡SI! --- suelta un leve grito de victoria. Aparentemente al joven solo le falta un nivel más para terminar su entretenido juego, pero en ese instante se les comunica a todos los pilotos sin distinción alguna que asistan a una reunión. En eso el joven escucha y con un pequeño suspiro de molestia abandona el juego y se dirige a la reunión

..........(reunión)...........

...terminada la reunión el coordinador de ojos verdes de nuevo al salir se dirige a su habitación para ponerse al instante a comenzar de nuevo su videojuego, como ya posee experiencia en la primera vez que jugo, ahora lo pasa en menos de 30 minutos todos los niveles que anteriormente logro pasarlos (sugoiiii), y de nuevo esta frente al último nivel pero suena el comunicador para informarle que lo necesitan en el puente de mando, con una cien hinchándose ahora por eso, de nuevo apaga el juego y se encamina al lugar

...........(reunión puente de mando)...........

...una vez terminado de ser informado de nuevo dirige sus pasos hacia su habitación y enciende de nuevo el juego, pero ahora pasa todos los niveles en menos de 20 minutos, record de lo anterior, a punto de terminar por fin

--- toc, toc --- se escucha por fuera golpes hacia su puerta ---

--- Comandante necesitamos hablar con usted, soy Lunamaria y acá esta Shinn...Comandante --- dijo sin más Luna.

--- bastante sulfurado apaga el videojuego de nuevo y sale de su habitación dibujando una sonrisa obligada en su rostro --- ¿Qué quieren? --- dijo sin disimular su evidente molestia por su interrupción.

--- Luna quería hablar contigo pero veo que estas algo... --- dijo Shinn con el ceño fruncido por como se dirigió pero como siempre es interrumpido por

--- shh ¡Shinn!, Athrun solo queremos saber ¿como estas?, hoy te estaba hablando y no me prestaste ninguna atención, es más seguiste de largo, no es que estaba diciendo nada importante, pero no te fijaste ni un poco --- evitando a costa renombrar todo lo dijo anteriormente.

--- discúlpame Lunamaria, pero ahora dime, ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Qué era lo que me dijiste hoy? --- con fruncido leve en las cejas.

---...eto...na...no...nada importante en realidad, solo quer.... queríamos saber si estabas bien, es todo --- con un pequeño rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

--- he estoy bien, estuve distraído hoy pero estoy bien, bueno si es todo, hasta luego --- sin más se dispone a cerrar la puerta.

--- e..eto, Athr... --- se queda sin palabras al ver que el Comandante cierra la puerta al instante.

--- Luna...--- la mira.

---...u.u--- sin palabras.

...mientras tanto adentro de su habitación, el joven exhausto (nose porque) aun observa y se dirige de nuevo a su juego, por última vez intenta terminarlo, pero, de nuevo después de 15 minutos de haber pasado de nuevo los niveles hasta a unos paso de terminarlo y

--- por favor...no más...distracciones...si...si, vamos...ya falta poco --- estaba casi fusionado a la pantalla, el joven coordinador. Se había entusiasmado tanto pero de improvisto

*__________________* el videojuego se había apagado por su cuenta, y el menor de los Zala

---...--- silencio absoluto.

Mientras sucede todo esto, dos jóvenes, pilotos de ZAFT también, aun no se han movido del lugar, sino más bien estaban pegados en la puerta escuchando todo aquel ruido que le hizo muy intrigante en sus cabezas, pero después se ponen un poco nerviosos por no notar más ruido alguno.

---..........voy a entrar --- por fin articula palabra Luna mientras dirige su brazo derecho al panel para abrir la compuerta.

--- ¡¿Luna que haces?! esta mal entrar sin pedir permiso --- trato de detenerla...

--- tarde --- terminado de discar se procede a abrir la compuerta.

--- "¡¿es que jamás me hará en caso en su vida?!" --- piensa con derrota.

Luego de entrar, Luna delante de Shinn, ven a Athrun sentado con la cabeza hacia abajo, no logrando ver sus rostro, cubierto por su cabellera azul, se acercan más

--- co...Comandante, ¿se...encuentra bien? --- trata de acercarse mas y ..... --- ¡aaa! --- se lleva tremendo susto cayendo de espalda al ver a su Comandante son la SEED puesta a toda marcha, con una mirada muy, pero muy fría mientras dice éste:

--- ¡se apago!, faltando tan poco, y ¡¿ahora?! y ¡¿ahora quien?!, ¡¡como!!, ¡¡¿porque sucedió esto?!! --- la palabra exaltado estaba muy lejos de caracterizarlo.

--- A...Athrun ¿que te sucede? --- la mirada de Luna era de consternación y miedo al ver al hijo de Patrick Zala en ese estado jamás visto por ella.

--- ¡¡¡Esto!! --- mostrando el objeto al costado de su cama --- se apago, esa cosa, se ha apagado y no hay forma de que vuelva a prenderlo, le aprieto el encendido y nada, y ahora ¿que? faltando tan poco...voy a ... voy a...

--- Shinn logra ver el objeto y lo toma, lo mira un poco como inspeccionándolo y articula --- se le termino las pilas --- dijo sin más.

--- ¡¿Qué?! --- gira a ver a Shinn desapareciendo su SEED completamente.

--- se le termino las pilas, por eso se apago --- dijo sin más, saliendo de la habitación y pensando en sus adentros por su comandante "tonto".

---...--- el alma de Athrun parecía salir de su cuerpo, mientras cae rendido en su cama sin poder decir nada. Por su parte, Shinn agarra el videojuego y se lo lleva a su habitación, le cambia las pilas y enciende el videojuego

--- mmm...pues...es solo otro juego más de naves, no veo tanto la diversión --- sin experiencia alguna lo pasa en 12 minutos todos los niveles y llega por fin al nivel final. En eso Lunamaria, que había salido de la habitación Zala sin decir palabra de la impresión, entra a la habitación del piloto Asuka.

--- vaya que Athrun me dio mucho miedo no Shinn? Shinn?! ¡SHINN! --- lo zarandea tratando de prestar su atención pero cae estilo anime para atrás asustada, más que la anterior vez con su Comandante. El joven coordinador de cabellera corta marrón tenía la SEED más que nunca puesta con sus ojos bien rojos, se queda pegado al juego, voltea con una mirada helada, que congela al mismo ángel en persona, dice:

--- ¡¿Qué quieres?! ---

---...---

FIN


End file.
